


Dagor Dagorath whomst? I prefer pining

by TheLadyHaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And Turin and Celebrimbor are hopeless at feelings, F/F, I also don't know anything about the Dagor Dagorath, M/M, Nienor is very badass, Other than that Turin defeats Morgoth and singing comes after it, THIS IS VERY CRACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHaleth/pseuds/TheLadyHaleth
Summary: It's the Dagor Dagorath and Tyelpe couldn't care less about it. Instead, he would rather think about Turin.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Túrin Turambar
Kudos: 7





	Dagor Dagorath whomst? I prefer pining

**Author's Note:**

> I was visited by the crackship fairy and was asked to create something to do with a specific crackship. I got Turin/Celebrimbor, and since I can't draw, I've decided to offer this humble fic instead.

Tyelpe was in massive trouble. You see, it was the Dagor Dagorath, the end of all days, the Very Important Battle™, but all Tyelpe could think of, was the hotty that labelled itself Turin Turambar, also known as the disaster human. As of yet, Tyelpe had almost gotten himself beheaded three times because he was distracted by Turin. It was only by the grace of the Valar and the speed of uncle Tyelkormo’s arrows that saved him. 

“Are you alright Tyelpe? Your father will have my head if you are killed. Please say that you are alright.”

Tyelpe did not respond to uncle Tyelkormo, rather, he decided to check out Turin more. Uncle Tyelkormo followed his gaze.

“Ahh. It’s him.”

Now this got his attention. How did his fair-haired uncle know about this sexy being?

“You know him?”

“Who doesn’t know him? He was Thingol’s adopted son. That’s probably why he turned out the way he did.” 

“Are you checking out my brother? And on the battlefield of all places?”

A new voice entered the conversation. Tyelpe turned his head to see a blonde woman chop an orc with an axe.

“You must be Nienor Niniel then,” replied uncle Tyelko, “And can I say, the tales really don’t exaggerate your beauty.”

Great. Now uncle Tyelko was hitting on Tyelpe’s crush’s sister. Luckily, Nienor hit him back. Really hard, if the sound was anything to go by. 

“Look, if you want to date my brother, then fine. But if you end up dead, traumatised, missing a limb, etc etc, then don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

And with that, Nienor was gone and the battle raged on. 

-

Turin sighed. If only the handsome dark-haired elf on the battlefield would notice him. Of course, there were a lot of handsome dark-haired elves, but the one that had caught his eye was extra handsome. And buff too. No more skinny blondes Turin thought. He turned his attention back to the fight. 

(Turin was fighting Morgoth for Eru’s sake, why couldn’t the elf of his daydreams notice him.) 

His attention didn’t stay on the fight for long though, as from his peripheral vision, he could see his sister talking to the elf and another not-that-bad looking blonde elf. Not saying that Turin was jealous of his sister, but he was jealous. Oh well, if the gorgeous elf didn’t notice him, then the blonde twink will do. 

Now time to slay a fallen Vala. 

-

After the battle and impromptu choir session was over, there was a massive party, and everyone was invited. Tyelpe noticed that Turin was heading his way. 

Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out.

“Hi. Thanks for vanquishing Morgoth.”

Externally, Tyelpe was trying to play it cool. Internally, Tyelpe was screaming. Why did he have to say something that lame? 

“No problem. A stupid prophesy made me do it anyway.”

Tyelpe had nothing more to say, so they stood there in an awkward silence for a minute. That minute of awkward silence didn’t last for very much longer though, as just that moment, a very drunk Nienor came stumbling in.

“Have you guys seen Haleth? She’s so pretty. Do you think she’ll say yes if I asked her out?”

Before either of them had a chance to reply, an equally drunk Tyelko walked by and said:

“You should go for it. The worst she can do is steal your dog.”

They both stumbled off. Since when did uncle Tyelko do love advice? Anyways, back to Turin.

-

Turin felt very awkward trying to talk to the elf. When he said “Thanks for vanquishing Morgoth”, Turin almost shouted “It was for you, you fool. I was trying to impress you.” Fortunately, he didn’t say that out-loud. After the two blondes went off, they stood in silence until...

“Oh my Eru! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Telperinquar, but my family and friends call me Tyelpe.” 

“Can I call you Tyelpe?” 

“Sure.”

Not knowing what to say next, Turin said:

“I like you!” 

Damn his lack of impulse control. 

-

“I like you!” 

Those three words made Tyelpe freeze. What to do about this? So he did what he once saw uncle Maitimo and Findekano doing, he kissed Turin. 

Truth be told, it wasn’t the best kiss at first. Tyelpe didn’t really know how to kiss. The most romantic attention he got was from a dark lord. But soon, the kiss turned into a make-out session, and that was when it got better.


End file.
